Lie
by North of the North
Summary: I know why he's gone, and I'm happy he is. He always told me that I could never tell a lie but, it is still convincing me, and that is all that counts right now. Gilbert was just an ex-boyfriend to him, nothing more.


**This was inspired by the cover of the song done by Juby phonic called "Lie". I wanted to give a short story to that song.**

* * *

It was such a perfect day when he saw it. Beautiful blue birds resting on fences and poles throughout the city, Canada Geese waddling around the lake, people out in canoes out having fun, and his boyfriend hanging out with a pretty girl when he had told him he was just going out for a bit with a guy friend of his and that was why they couldn't go out to get ice cream, or something. And that was such an ugly sight.

Maybe Gilbert was talking about this girl when he said he was going to hang out with his "guy friend"?

That thought, more like hope, was ruined when Gilbert kissed the girl.

Mathew took off running. He gave an excuse to the park naturalist he'd been helping out with and left immediately afterward. A park was close by, the entire area around the lake was just one big park after all. He found himself a swing set and an area devoid of all other people and cried. The good thing about living in a city where there aren't that many people around you is that no one can disturb you unless you actively seek people out. But, not having anyone around can also be so lonely.

It still gave him time to think about what happened before coming to his decision. He was going to break up with Gilbert. You're not supposed to ask someone to spend their time on you, make you feel so happy that they are around, and then go ahead and make them feel hurt with your actions. If you are someone's friend, you love them in a way, and Mathew felt none of that kind of love, or the love he was supposed to feel being Gilbert's boyfriend, in that moment. Not with that betrayal happening so close. But at least, seeing that, he knew what Gilbert was like instead of having to wait for something even worse to happen before this same decision was reached. At least this way, he could cry about it in peace. And get over it.

After that, it was just a matter of actually doing it, going up to Gilbert and telling him they were not a couple anymore. Mathew tried to keep himself strong, but he could feel the tears gather in his eyes when he did tell Gilbert his decision. He was glad that he hadn't shed any of them when Gilbert didn't even protest.

"Okay," was all he'd said. He didn't even ask why Mathew was breaking up with him. Then again, Mathew also hadn't inquired behind the reason for his wanting the break-up either. Maybe the incident with the girl had been perfectly innocent.

But they still kissed.

So Mathew went off again. Trying to keep himself from running, when all he felt like doing was fleeing from everything that was happening around him.

Then, a few days later at that very same park from before, he saw Gilbert with the girl again on the bridge when he went to help out at the wildlife centre again. This time, he'd just smiled. Hidden behind the glass walls of the centre, and went on feeding fish to the wounded birds being sheltered there. This time he doesn't run when he gives another excuse and leaves the place that they are so close to being at.

* * *

**Other cities have wildlife centres, right?**

**The one where I am at shelters birds that are injured and unable to migrate south during the winters or survive on their own at any other time either. They were all birds that were brought in by people who had found them by the side of the road and gave them to the centre for safekeeping. Some of the birds can sometimes even be nursed back to health enough that they can be released back into the wild. Sadly, there are also permanent residents there like this one bird whose wing was broken off by a coyote or something that won't ever be able to fly again. He's happy though because he has another pelican friend that's living there with him. If you stay there long enough, you can see them talking to each other. It is really cool. And it's right by the Science Centre too so it's accessible for groups to go through and see it.**


End file.
